


You changed me for better

by snowynight



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Tomato has never felt so well after waking up in a new place, though the whisper at night is getting annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's written in response to the apple prompt on fan_flashworks, and I figure that tomato kinds of fit as it's once called love apples.

Tomato stretched and woke up from its uneasy dream. It looked for the pine tree that should be at its left, but instead it saw a round one The sunlight and the wind were stronger than usual too. The farmer must have changed its home during its sleep. This had to be why it felt… strange. Satisfied with its conclusion, it basked in the sunlight, feeling lightheaded.

At night Tomato heard laughter and whisper from down below. “Who are you? ” No one answered. When Tomato dreamed, it saw a bush which branches forked into leaves Tomato thought it should have recognized it, but where did it see that?

Tomato grew throughout the season. The wind didn't bother it as much as usual, and it felt fine, more than fine. It felt giddy with the abundance of water and nutrients that rushed through itself. It was so much that Tomato was sure it would have loads and loads of fruit.

The nightly whisper and laughter persisted, but they became strangely soothing, as if it were a long lost friend.

One night, Tomato dreamed of strange red liquid flooding its vein, changing it everywhere the liquid touched, crushing it inside and made it so much better. The next morning Tomato felt so refreshed that it grew dozens of buds. Was it a pink moth which licked its bud? Did it just so a somersault? How strange…

Everything was so bright and loud today. Tomato lazily stretched when small humans played in the sky and blinked into disappearance. If it curled its vein around the ants, could it strangle them?

( _Where did the thought come from?_ )

Something was talking to Tomato, but Tomato had no idea who it was. The voice came from inside itself, whispering secrets and tricks Tomato had never thought of before. Why hadn't it thought of rolling up its leaves to devour insects? They would be so tasty.

(Part of Tomato wondered where this thought came from and why the voice was so persistent, but the voice was so nice and charming that it was worth listening to it all day long. )

The fruits of Tomato were ripe now, and the human picked them all. Tomato waved its leaves at him. He would have the most unforgettable fruit in his life. Tomato could feel it in its stem.

( _And it was drowning in the wind of whisper, drowning…_ )

> News report: 5 people, Mr. & Mrs. Mason, Mr. & Mrs. Smart, & the Smart's 3-year-old son suffer from vertigo, blurred vision, dry mouth, generalized weakness, nausea, & in Mason's case, hallucinations after eating home grown tomatoes in their dinner. Investigation reveals that Mason had grafted the tomato plant to a Jimson-weed plant. He had gotten the idea from a man named Clayton, who said that he & his family had been growing & eating Jimson-weed tomatoes for years. The question how Clayton could have eaten his tomatoes with impunity how is still unanswered.

##### Citation:  
  
SOMETHING A LITTLE UNUSUAL. Berton Roueché - http://www.newyorker.com/archive/1965/05/15/1965_05_15_180_TNY_CARDS_000278209#ixzz1RpPrf4cU


End file.
